


A Knight Honors His Promises

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Three Houses Potpourri [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Dimitri takes everything seriously, Dorothea's just along for the ride, F/M, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Not Serious, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain regrets everything, she just has micro-expressions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: After Sylvain gives his utterly ridiculous ultimatum, Dimitri - in typical Dimitri fashion - takes it far too seriously and undertakes his most difficult mission yet: asking Byleth on a date.(based on Dimitri and Sylvain's C-rank support conversation)





	A Knight Honors His Promises

_ “I promise I’ll be better in the future… And in return, you’ll go into town with me, and we’ll invite some cute girls to dinner. Shall we shake on it?” _

Those were the words that started this whole mess. Dimitri was unsure if Sylvain actually intended to improve his behavior, but he was more than willing to uphold his end of this bizarre deal.

However, a problem arose soon after the prince began looking for a girl to “hang on his arm,” as Sylvain put it. Just about every girl in the Blue Lions found his awkward flirting off putting, and those who didn’t were sure he was simply following through on a dare or bet. Dimitri considered asking Ingrid, but he knew better. The lady knight would almost certainly scold both of them for agreeing to such a silly promise, and that was one tongue-lashing the prince could do without.

Now, standing outside his professor’s dorm room, Dimitri wondered if this idea was any better.

_ Surely she knows that Sylvain needs to work on his skirtchasing ways and wouldn’t object to a little deception, _ the prince thought as he worked up the nerve to knock.  _ Plus, it would be amusing to see the look on his face if I show up with our professor. That would certainly shut him up for a while. _

Shaking the hesitation from his mind, Dimitri knocked on the door and took a step back.

“Is there something you wanted to discuss, Dimitri?”

The prince yelped in surprise and whirled around, stumbling into the door. It took a moment for him to register who had snuck up on him. “Professor! H-how long have you been there?”

“Not long,” Byleth said, the barest amount of inflection in her voice betraying her amusement. She began fishing for her room key as she continued, “Is something on your mind?”

“Oh, well, yes,” Dimitri said, composing himself as if that would make her forget his previous clumsiness. “It’s about Sylvain.”

“What did he do now?” she sighed.

Dimitri hastily raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Oh no! He hasn’t done anything.” He paused, then added, “At least, nothing I’ve heard of.” The prince could feel his cheeks warming up.  _ I’m stalling, aren’t I? _ Dimitri cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. “You know how Sylvain’s… habits… have caused considerable consternation for everyone at the monastery?”

“I have eyes, yes.”

“Well, he has agreed to improve his behavior, but…”

Byleth raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. “But?”

Dimitri sighed. He was beginning to think that this plan was just as bad as asking Ingrid, but he’d come this far already. Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile. “But, he will only do so if I find someone to take to dinner with him and one of his lady friends. So, I was wondering if you would like… to join me?”

Byleth’s face was as unreadable as always, and Dimitri wondered if she thought he’d gone mad. Only her father had deciphered her unique way of conveying emotion. However, it was so hard to tell what was going on in her brilliant mind at any given point that the prince frequently wondered if Jeralt could just read minds.

“That’s an odd request,” she said simply. “Give me a moment.” Without another word, Byleth slipped into her room.

“Give you a…” Dimitri quietly parroted, perplexed as he turned to follow her. “Wait, are you actually considering this?”

Before he could take two steps, Byleth was already coming back, a dress in each hand. But these weren’t the modest uniforms the professor would sometimes wear. One was an elegant summer dress in a vivid cerulean blue with a deep v-neck and a ruffled capelet about the shoulders. The other wouldn’t look out of place in Hilda’s wardrobe, all pink and gold and far too short.

“Which do you prefer?” she asked. “I don’t wear things like this often. Annette had to help me whittle the choices down to these two.”

Dimitri blinked. He’d never considered Byleth wearing anything other than her armor. In fact, the mere thought of seeing her in such tempting garments, all dolled up like Manuela or Dorothea, made his face and ears heat up even more. The prince was certain the professor could tell where his mind had wandered from how red he was turning, but she merely looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Ah, th-the blue one!” he stuttered. “It would probably look better on you.”

“Mm,” Byleth nodded, looking the cerulean dress over. “I think I like it too. It’s a good color.”

_ The color of Faerghus, _ Dimitri thought offhand.  _ No, no, that’s probably just a coincidence… probably. _ He cleared his throat as best he could, trying to keep his voice even, “R-right. So, shall I let you know when Sylvain wants to--”

“No need,” Byleth stated. “I already have reservations.”

The prince blinked, not quite sure if he heard her right. “What?”

The professor sighed a bit more heavily than usual, and Dimitri wondered just how disappointed she must’ve been for that to be noticable. She walked back to her wardrobe and put the dresses away, talking as she did so, “I have a reservation for a table at The Golden Spices tomorrow. That’s fancy enough for a double date, isn’t it? We can meet at the gate around sixth bell.”

Dimitri opened and closed his mouth several times in rapid succession, but the only word he was able to get out was, “What?”

Byleth turned back to the prince, brows furrowed ever so slightly. “Is everything alright, Dimitri?” Without missing a beat, she strode back over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. “It feels like you have a fever.” Byleth took the prince’s hand, like it was the easiest thing in the world, and began leading him towards the teachers’ quarters. “Come on, let’s get that checked out. Manuela should still be in her office around this time.”

“I… wait, no… that’s…” What little eloquence Dimitri had fled him, and he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. The professor’s tiny hand was so warm; he could feel it even through his glove. “I’m fine. Really.”

Byleth shook her head and glanced back at him. “Perhaps, but I’d rather be sure than risk you falling ill.”

Words failed him completely at that moment. Dimitri didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but he swore he saw the tiniest bit of affection in her eyes as she gifted him with one of her rare smiles. He hardly processed anything else that happened that night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.


End file.
